Luces y canciones
by Srta. Weirdo
Summary: /Seguiré subiendo una vez esté completa/ AU. Maka era libre, finalmente lo era. Soul siempre lo había sido. Pero en su momento, años atrás, no se habían entendido. Ahora, Maka reconocía que Soul era el único que comprendía quién ella era. Y Maka era para Soul la única mujer que lo había hecho sentir como si estuviera vivo... Este era su momento...¿no?
1. Preámbulo: Escenario

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no me pertenece. De ninguna forma me lucro con este trabajo. Sólo disfruto de escribir historias usando personajes maravillosos pensados por Atsushi Ookubo. Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Maka es una chica con metas e ideales. No teme decir lo que siente, ni decir lo que piensa. Simplemente es ella y va a por lo que quiere. Es así desde que se graduó de la carrera que no quería estudiar, sólo para satisfacer a sus padres. A su madre, en realidad; a estas alturas, poco o nada era lo que a su padre le importaba.

Soul es un chico de libre pensamiento. Él no se ata a nada ni a nadie. No se ata a mentes, no se ata a personas. Él es libre. Le gusta la música, es su pasión y vive de ello. Pero sólo eso, no aspira nada más, no quiere nada más además de su sueño de viajar al rededor del mundo, sólo por conocerlo. No por lujos sino porque le gusta la idea de no sentirse atrapado en un lugar al cual llamar hogar; él es su hogar. Lo único que se lo impide es la sensación de que está dejando algo atrás. Y no sabe qué es. Después de todo, él _no_ se ata a nada.

Maka ha decidido que quiere cantar. Quiere dedicarse al mundo del espectáculo para allí, frente a todos, ser ella misma, siendo libre de expectaciones, justo lo contrario a lo que era. Lo suyo no es ser abogada, sino ser libre. Y definitivamente no dará su vida por satisfacer a nadie más. Nunca más. Ella sabe quién podría ayudarla; su exnovio.

Soul la dejó porque discutían demasiado. Más bien, ellos se dejaron. Ella era muy mandona, se preocupaba demasiado, y no se permitía ser ella misma porque asumía la ambición de su madre como suya. Él sabía que ella era más, mucho más. Quería enseñárselo. Ella no le dejó.

Maka lo amaba. Realmente lo amaba. Pero él la exasperaba demasiado, no entendía que ella _tenía_ que ser así, _tenía_ que cumplir con sus padres, _tenía_ qué. Pero luego fue Maka la que entendió que las cosas no eran blanco y negro como ella creía. Que la vida no estaba para cumplir con nadie y que lo único que tenía que hacer, era ser feliz.

Soul se dio cuenta de que lo que le impedía viajar por el mundo sólo con su música, es que _no quería_ estar _sólo_ con su música. Quería estar con un amor. Con alguien que lo hiciera sentir como volar, con alguien que estuviera a su lado, sólo eso. Maka comprendió que la única persona con la que contaba ahora, era con quien tenía años sin hablar, pero que era el único que sabría entenderla. Que era a quien debía buscar para liberarse del yugo opresor que cargaba sobre sí y quien la encausaría en el mundo de la música. Entonces se buscaron el uno al otro. Maka y Soul se necesitaban una vez más, como siempre se necesitarían.

* * *

 _Jelou. Tantísimo tiempo sin escribir un fanfic. De hecho, tantísimo tiempo sin escribir ningún tipo de historia... Me hacía falta. Realmente lo extrañaba. Me pregunto si alguien me recordará, siendo que hasta cambié mi seudónimo (antes era Lore Kagamine y después Ruthoro_97). Bien, tuve esta idea repentinamente. Y como estoy muy necesitada de escribir, aquí está._

 _Pueden dejarme sus comentarios sobre la historia, o bien recomendaciones y sugerencias sobre la escritura._

 _Espero les guste y así empezar a ganarme sus corazoncitos de nuevo, a través de mis líneas._

 ** _|| Srta_Weirdo en Twitter_** _para fangirlear y ser amiguis (?_

 ** _¿Un review por la vuelta a casa?_**


	2. 01: Ruptura y canciones

_**DISCLAIMER: Atsushi Ookubo es el maravilloso creador de este que es mi manga y anime favorito. Los aplausos son para él, y de ningún modo me lucro por utilizar sus personajes para escribir estas pistoladas. Sólo es entretenido y con eso me basta.**_

* * *

 **01\. Ruptura y regalos**

 _Empieza con una cosa._

 _No sé por qué, ni siquiera importa lo mucho que te esfuerces._

 _Tenlo en mente..._

 **. . .**

Su abrigo ondeaba rozándole las pantorrillas, sus piernas cubiertas por jeans azul oscuro. Sus zapatos caían descuidados en los charcos que a duras penas esquivaba. Ella corría por la acera consciente de que disponía de poco tiempo para comprar su café con leche en la panadería de costumbre, antes de que se le hiciera tarde para entrar a clases. La mayoría de los autos pasaban cuidadosos, a sabiendas de que más velocidad significaría un baño nada agradable para los transeúntes. A otros les daba igual.

Maka trataba de no chocar a nadie, pero sintió rozar un par de hombros, al tiempo que giraba el rostro y gritaba un "lo siento" a ninguna cara en particular. Trató de cubrirse de la lluvia con su paraguas, pero entre correr y tropezar, terminaba más mojada que si no lo llevara a la mano. Finalmente llegó y se sintió descansada cuando el aire del establecimiento, algo más caliente que el de la calle, la recibió acompañado del acostumbrado tintineo de la campanilla de la puerta. Tsubaki la miró sonriente, saludó con la mano, e inmediatamente comenzó a preparar su café; no había ni que explicarle cómo lo quería. Maka colocó su sombrilla abierta a un lado de la entrada, junto a un par más, a espera de que secaran, y se acercó a la barra donde sin mucho esfuerzo se subió. No era demasiado alta, sabía, pero tenía el suficiente tamaño como para verse como la chica de 19 años que era.

―No es común que llegues tarde, Maka-chan― Era ya normal para ella escuchar el sufijo "chan" luego de su nombre, siendo que su amiga y quien la atendía siempre en _Honey and Coffee_ , era japonesa. Alta, (lo que se veía del todo contrario a su descendencia asiática) de cabello negro, grandes pechos y ojos azules, Tsubaki siempre estaba dispuesta a charlar con Maka, incluso cuando ella parecía no querer decir nada en absoluto.

―Bueno, no es común que tenga clases un día en el que el resto de las universidades normales están libres, Tsubaki―Maka resongó con cansancio, pero no con antipatía. Tsubaki sonrió una vez más, añadiendo lo que faltaba de leche espumosa en el vaso de su amiga―Más bien fue el despertador. No lo escuché para nada, creo que se descompuso.

―O tú estabas demasiado dormida. ¿Te quedaste hasta tarde despierta hablando con alguien?―Su pregunta sonaba inocente, pero Maka sabía que su tono era burlesco. Aun así no se sonrojó, aunque soltó una risita nerviosa.

―No realmente, estaba estudiando. Pero sí que conversé con Soul, él me estaba contando de la nueva canción que compuso. Estaba muy feliz. Y eso me alegró, hacía mucho que no conversábamos así…―Su mirada se perdió un poco, pero enseguida recobró la compostura, acercando su vaso de café a la boca.―No es que no nos queramos, Baki, lo sabes, nos conoces. Es que es difícil entendernos últimamente… Él es… Demasiado despreocupado. Es feliz por sí mismo, sólo porque puede, pero yo…

―No eres feliz―Concluyó Tsubaki.―Eso es casi evidente.

― ¿Lo es?―Cuestionó Maka. Sus ojos jades cayendo sobre la barra, de repente interesada por las migas de azúcar que alguien más debió haber derramado. ―Eso no es… No es lo que iba a decir, de todas formas―Se recompuso y miró a su amiga pelinegra acomodándose un mechón de su largo cabello tras la oreja.―Iba a decir que yo soy centrada. Yo sé lo que quiero y lo que necesito. Y eso es todo. No puedo ir por ahí sólo con mi música, yo _sí_ tengo responsabilidades.―La muchacha prefirió ignorar la sugerencia de Maka de que su novio era un inútil, aparentemente.

―Y supongo que lo que quieres es ser una excelente abogada, llena de títulos, y que tu madre esté orgullosa de ti, ¿no? Esa es tu responsabilidad―Tsubaki era demasiado amable y cordial como para siquiera hablar en tono de molestia; ni siquiera como regaño. Lo decía como si de verdad lo pensara, pero ambas sabían que no era así, que el mensaje para Maka era otro. Tsubaki en realidad no estaba de acuerdo, ella pensaba que su amiga no hacía lo correcto, y su forma de hacérselo saber era decirle lo que era obvio para todos, menos para ella misma.

―Pues…―Maka titubeó. Pero la miró a los ojos nuevamente, como si hubiese reunido sus fuerzas sólo con ese propósito―Sí, eso es lo que quiero, Tsubaki. Yo no estoy para perder mi vida; nadie debería hacerlo―La miró, como diciéndole algo más―Me tengo que ir. Pasaré por aquí mañana más temprano, y en la noche hablamos, ¿vale?―Tsubaki asintió y Maka le sonrió; con eso, la tensión desapareció. Se levantó rápidamente, y tomó su paraguas. Se giró para despedirse con la mano, y su amiga hizo lo mismo, mientras la ojiverde salía a enfrentarse a la lluvia una vez más.

―Sí ―murmuró Tsubaki cuando se halló sola tras la barra.―Nadie debería desperdiciar su vida…―Y dicho esto, su mirada azulada se perdió entre los vasos que secaba insistentemente, sin prestar atención en realidad.

* * *

La habitación estaba llena de fotos instantáneas suyas y de Maka. Su favorita era una en la que él aparecía tocando guitarra, viéndola a la cara sin que ella se diera cuenta. A la vez, Maka estaba sentada frente a él, sus rodillas tocándose, mientras se recostaba del sillón con el rostro apacible, los ojos cerrados escuchando, disfrutando. Era el mejor momento de todos capturado en una sencilla imagen.

Soul la tomó entre sus manos y sonrió. Esa foto tenía ya al menos un par de años, quizá más. Le hizo a un lado, y tomó su guitarra entre sus manos de nuevo. Suavemente sus dedos pasaban sobre las cuerdas, casi sin fijarse, pero logrando sonidos que calaban en todo su ser.

Él sabía que la amaba. Amaba lo que ella era, lo que había sido desde que la conoció. Ahora, había momentos donde no sabía quién era su novia. No se parecía a la Maka Albarn de hacía unos años. Pero Soul la amaba. Siguió tocando mientras recordaba la conversación de anoche. ¿Cuánto hacía que no hablaban así? ¿Estaban bien de verdad? ¿Seguían bien?

―Soul, ¿sabes que te amo, no?―La ventana de chat de Maka se abrió instantáneamente en su pantalla. Ella sabía que se había conectado a la web, aunque pareciera desactivado para el resto.

―Por supuesto. Te amo también, Maka. ¿Sucede algo?―Soul se había acostumbrado a que cuando ella aparecía así, solía haber algo que le preocupaba, o se sentía triste por alguna cosa.

―No. Sólo quise decirlo.―Lo envió y nuevamente tecleó unas pocas letras más.―¿Tocas?― No habían conversado desde el día anterior, cuando ella había pasado la noche estudiando para una materia que detestaba. Algo sobre leyes en la antigüedad, o por el estilo.

―Sí. Tengo una idea para una canción. Aún no he pensado en la letra, pero la melodía me ha gustado mucho. Te mando una nota de voz―Era costumbre para ellos que Maka fuese la primera en escuchar algo de lo que él componía, incluso antes de ser pareja. Él envió el archivo, y esperó su respuesta.

―Es… Inspirador. Como si te motivara. Pero es nostálgico, también. Melancólico. Como si estuviese conteniendo mucho dolor, como si estuviese esperando que alguien escuchara. Pero también, como si supiera que nadie lo hará, y sencillamente quisiera seguir adelante por cualquier medio. Así la describiría. ¿Muy raro?―Maka tardó un poco en responder, buscando las palabras exactas para descubrir cómo se sintió escuchando aquella canción.

―No es raro. Me encanta cómo describes las cosas, lo sabes. Es como si te entregaras a la música misma, a lo que te rodea en general. Y entonces pones en palabras lo que nadie más puede explicar. Pensaré en una letra para ello. Tú deberías pensar en la música, también. ¿No te gustaría vivir de ello?―Soul intentaba que ella recordara su talento con la música, su amor por ella. Que se diera cuenta que lo suyo era el arte, el romance. No las leyes, no los libros interminables.

―No, Soul, debería pensar en mi examen de mañana… Gracias por mostrarme esto, es… Me has revitalizado. Me siento llena de nuevo. No he estado muy alegre últimamente, sobre todo con Kami.―Maka había vuelto a su burbuja de seriedad. Soul sabía que su espíritu estaba inquieto.

―¿Peleaste con tu madre de nuevo?―Él preguntó interesándose en el tema. Su guitarra yacía ya a un lado desde hacía un rato, él se había concentrado en responder, y mientras esperaba a Maka escribir, pensaba en sus palabras sobre la canción que había compuesto.

―No, no realmente… Es sólo que no deja de repetirme lo orgullosa que está de mí y lo feliz que está de que haya comenzado el segundo año de derecho. Es mucha presión. ¿Debería estar contenta también, no? No sé de qué me quejo―Maka envió varios emoticones de risa, pero Soul sabía que no se reía en absoluto.

―No tienes que estar contenta haciendo algo que no te gusta, Maka―Él era directo. Ella lo sabía, pero aun así sus palabras fueron un golpe. Él no entendía; ella tenía que hacerlo, tenía que graduarse, tenía que llevarle un título a su madre que se había esforzado en criarla sola cuando su padre las abandonó.

Kami se había vuelto recta, firme y severa. Maka aun recordaba lo cariñosa que era cuando ella estaba niña, la consentía y la mimaba por ser hija única. Era feliz y no lo sabía. Pero desde que Spirit desapareció con una mujerzuela de cabello violeta, nada había vuelto a ser igual. "¡Mira, Maka! ¿No es asombroso su cabello? ¡Creo que la amo!", le había dicho entre risas, medio borracho, apoyado en la mujer. Su cuerpo voluptuoso le causaba náuseas, y su boca fruncida en una especie de sonrisa, como si ella no estuviese destruyendo una familia, como si no fuese su culpa que su madre se hubiese roto, hacía que Maka quisiera arrancársela de la cara. Tenía 7 años, y no lloró. No lloró cuando su madre comenzó a lanzar todo lo que se encontrara por el camino hacia Spirit y aquella chica. No se movió cuando su padre le gritó de vuelta que estaba loca, que no entendía por qué no aceptaba que él no la amaba. No gritó cuando Kami, con un arranque de adrenalina, los sacó a la calle entre empujones y arañazos. No hizo nada, cuando su madre cerró la puerta, corrió las cortinas y subió a su cuarto a trompicones, las piernas temblándole. Ella solo estuvo allí, viendo cómo todo ocurría a su alrededor.

Nunca habían hablado de ese episodio, como si no hubiese sucedido, como si ellas siempre hubiesen estado solas, como si Maka no tuviese padre. Desde entonces, Kami hablaba con ella lo justo y necesario. La mimaba de vez en cuando, como para no sentir que no era buena madre. Pero desde que comenzó la secundaria, ni siquiera eso hacía. Ella era para Maka como una institutriz. Severa, firme, exigente. Maka sólo debía ser excelente, las mejores notas, la mejor de la clase, y ahora, la mejor en una carrera que significara éxito. Eso era ella, el proyecto de Kami para demostrar que en realidad no era un fracaso de mujer, si bien lo había sido de esposa, aparentemente.

― _Estoy_ haciendo algo que me gusta, Soul. Hacer sentir orgullosa a mi mamá―Era casi una verdad. Soul sabía que estaba más lejos de lo cierto de lo que ella admitiría.

―Bien. Estudia, entonces.―Él dejó de insistir, prefiriendo no indagar más con la terquedad de su novia―Te amo, te amo siempre, desde siempre, para siempre. Haré esta canción pensando en ti―El corazón de Maka se aceleró, incluso después de tanto tiempo juntos.

―Me dejas sin palabras… También te amo, Soul. Te escribiré cuando esté por dormirme―Maka envió un emoticon de corazón, y se desconectó.

Ahora Soul recordaba esa conversación, quizá algo común, sencilla. Pero había sido la única conversación de los últimos días que había pasado de un intercambio de "¿cómo estás?" y "¿qué haces?". La única conversación de hacía ya un tiempo, que tenía algún significado. Dejó a un lado la guitarra, tomó su lapicero y su cuaderno, y empezó a escribir.

 _Ojalá entiendas esto, Maka._

* * *

Tsubaki había pasado una mañana ajetreada. Pareciera que los clientes hubiesen esperado a que su amiga se hubiese ido, para aparecer en una marea de pedidos a los que ella y su compañera, Kim, apenas se daban abasto. Panecillos, café, chocolate caliente, agua saborizada y brownies era todo lo que ella había visto, olido y pensado durante 4 horas. Eran las 11 y al fin parecía haber amainado. Se acercaba el cambio de turno, así que se dispuso a limpiar la barra una vez más.

―Eh, Baki. Alguien ha venido por ti―La aludida levantó la vista, viendo entrar a un peliazul que reconocería en cualquier lugar. Bueno, era un peliazul, cómo no hacerlo―Iré a ordenar las cajas en la bodega, no tardo.―Kim la dejó a solas con él. Ella no era ingenua.

―Black Star, cuánto tiempo―Sonrió sólo con los labios, sin que la sonrisa llegara a sus ojos. Siguió pasando el trapo con insistencia, como si no acabara de estar limpio.― ¿Cómo has estado?

―Baki, no pretendas que somos sólo amigos.―Black Star la cortó, sin rodeos. Se hallaba a medio paso de la barra. Se acercó más, sin atreverse a sentarse. Ella detuvo la trayectoria del paño en su mano.

―Pues no somos más que eso, tampoco. Y no me digas Baki, no tienes ya derecho a eso―La pelinegra habló con firmeza, pero su voz parecía a punto de quebrarse. Ella no era así de fuerte, ella no tenía el carácter para no romperse ante él. Lo quería, y él lo sabía. Pero ella no quería quererlo. Y si no tenía el carácter para enfrentarse a él, actuaría como si lo tuviera.

―Nunca vas a perdonarme, ¿no?―Tsubaki no respondió. El olor a café era todo lo que había en el aire, y la vibración del refrigerador era todo lo que llenaba el silencio de la habitación. Los segundos pasaban como si se tratara de una eternidad tras otra y ella sólo continuó limpiando en donde lo había dejado. Black Star guardó sus manos en los bolsillos―No, ya veo. Bien, sólo quería saludarte por tu cumpleaños.

―Ya pasó.―Respondió sencillamente. No se había atrevido a mirarlo a los ojos en todo el rato. No podría con sus ojos azules, su tez bronceada, sus brazos musculosos. No podría soportar su cara llena de vida, su cabello alborotado, su pecho firme. Ella definitivamente rompería a llorar si lo miraba sabiendo que no podía tocarlo. Que no debía hacerlo.

―Lo sé. Pero como no estaba invitado a tu fiesta, al menos quise traerte mi regalo.―Del bolso que traía colgado a un costado, sacó una caja mediana y la colocó sobre la barra. Tsubaki no se permitiría ser grosera para rechazarlo, él lo sabía. Ella la miró de reojo y continuó paseando el paño de un lado a otro, sólo para mantenerse distraída, aunque hacía mucho que no había nada que limpiar―Bien, eso es todo. Supongo que debería irme―Volvió sobre sus pasos con lentitud, como arrastrándose al mundo. Cuando llegó a la puerta, susurró apenas suficientemente alto para que ella escuchara―Siempre pienso en ti, Baki. Todo el tiempo.

Entonces ella se permitió mirarlo, y apenas captó el color de sus ojos antes de que él terminara de girar su rostro hacia el frente. Lo vio salir, y ni siquiera fue consciente del resonar de las campanas.

―También yo──Murmuró, otra vez hablando hacia nadie, otra vez hablando después de tiempo, cuando ya nadie podía escucharla.

* * *

―Ah, cabronazo. Pareciera que cada día sin mí, ella se volviera más hermosa. ¿Será posible?―Black Star entró en la sala de Soul como si fuese su propia casa. Lanzó el bolso a un lado, se quitó los zapatos, y se deshizo de su chaqueta.

―Quizás. O tal vez es solo que no estar cerca de ella comienza a desesperarte―Soul respondió pasándose una mano por el cabello blanco, para después estirar los brazos sobre su cabeza. Hacía rato que había escrito un par de párrafos para su canción y estaba casi lista. Se levantó a preparar café.

―Hermano, estaba desesperado desde el primer momento en que me di cuenta que no la tendría más. No puedo creer que haya sobrevivido cinco meses sin ella―Black Star juntó sus manos frente a sus rodillas y miró al suelo―No puedo creer que ella lleve cinco meses viviendo como si nada, sin mí―añadió en un susurro.―Sin _mí_ , viejo. ¿Cómo puedo yo, Black Star, hostias, Black. Star.―dijo su nombre con énfasis, separando las palabras como si su amigo no pudiera entender el peso de ellas―sentirme enfermo sin Tsubaki, y que ella sencillamente esté viviendo como si nada, como si _yo_ no importara. Es casi como si ni Dios le importara, joder.

―¿Y tú eres Dios, acaso?―Black Star subió una ceja. Para él era obvio que sí lo era.―Pues yo no puedo creer que en cinco meses, no hayas tenido el valor de volverte loco, y tratar de recuperarla. ¿Sólo la vas a dejar ir? ¿Sin más?―Soul sacó la leche de la nevera, tomó un tragó de la botella y la sirvió en un vaso. Dudó antes de servir el otro―¿Quieres?

―No, el café me recuerda a ella. Qué demonios, respirar me recuerda a ella―Black Star se alborotó el cabello con frustración―No sé qué hacer, Soul. No sé ni siquiera si merezco recuperarla. Yo le rompí el corazón. Yo, el ¡ _Oh, Gran Bastardo Black Star_! le pisé el corazón.

―Bueno, entonces síguete lamentando. Black, sí, fuiste un imbécil, idiota, y cualquier otro calificativo despreciativo. Pero se siguen amando. Dios mío, no he conocido otra pareja que se necesite más que ustedes―Soul pensó en Maka y en sí mismo. Tal vez estaban al mismo nivel. O más alto.

―Tienes razón, supongo. Pero no quiero hablar más de ello.―Se estiró hacia adelante, sobre la mesa pequeña frente al sillón, mirando la pequeña libreta algo raída donde sabía que Soul escribía toda su música.― ¿Compones?―Black Star se acercó al cuaderno y lo ojeó―Es buena. ¿En qué te inspiraste? Oh bueno, en realidad puedo adivinarlo―bromeó.

―Es mi intento a que Maka recupere la postura. Está desperdiciando su vida, la universidad la está absorbiendo. Más bien, su madre la está absorbiendo. Y ella va hacia el acantilado, sólo así. ¿Recuerdas cómo era ella, Black? Hace años, cuando la conocí―Soul sirvió el café en su taza y mientras esperaba a que se enfriara, colocó sus manos a cada lado de ella, sobre el mesón.―Cuando la conocimos―Corrigió. Miró el remolino de café y leche como si estuviera concentrado en él. Pero su mente estaba en otro lado―Ella era impresionante. Ella me inspiró a ser feliz, a que no me importara nada más que hacer lo que me hiciera feliz. Y pareciera que yo no pudiera hacer lo mismo por ella.

―Lo recuerdo. Tú eres otro desde que la conoces. Eres como…―El muchacho dudó, buscando las palabras adecuadas―No lo sé, eres como tú, como tú mismo. Ahora ella no es ella misma. Pareciera que viviera su vida a través de los deseos de _Kamierda_.

―Es que _vive_ a través de los deseos de su madre. ―Soul ignoró el insulto de Black Star a su suegra. No es como si él no hubiese pensado similares ya muchas veces―Nosotros ya casi no salimos, no compartimos, no nos contamos nada. No puede ser que nuestra mejor conversación en semanas haya durado media hora y sólo hablamos sobre mi canción―Soul parecía frustrado, realmente frustrado. Tomó un sorbo de su café aún humeante―La extraño, Black Star, extraño a mi Maka. A la real, a la que me hizo enamorarme de verdad por primera vez. Yo no sé cuánto más pueda soportar verla así, convivir con esta Maka extraña e irreal. No lo sé.

Soul miró una vez más a su taza, nuevamente perdido en ella. No habló más y Black Star no dijo nada tampoco, como si no estuviera del todo seguro del significado de sus palabras. Sospechaba que eran mucho más negativas de lo que quería creer. Él siguió mirando a su amigo, y lo entendió. Entendió la desolación que sentía, lo alejado que estaba de quien amaba en verdad. Y sintió pena, por su amigo, por la novia de su amigo, por su propia exnovia y por él mismo.

* * *

Volvió a casa después de su larga jornada. Había llegado a tiempo a clase, algo agitada pero contenta, después de todo no había roto su récord de asistencias ni de hora de llegada perfecta. Ella era así, puntual, ordenada, perfeccionista. Había aprendido a ser así.

Su madre la esperaba en casa, limpiando cada rincón de la cocina. El almuerzo lo suficientemente caliente para comerlo, pero no tanto como para humear, estaba sobre el mesón, listo para que ella se abalanzara. Eso hizo después de saludar a su madre con un amable "buenas, llegué", y que ésta le respondiera con media sonrisa y volviendo a la faena, le preguntara qué tal le había ido.

―Bien. Estaba algo nerviosa por el examen, pero se me hizo sencillo. Pareciera que lo mío es memorizarlo todo―Si había sarcasmo en su última frase, Kami no lo notó. Hubo un tiempo donde sus conversaciones eran distintas, donde sus saludos eran más reales, más afectivos. Kami no perdía momento para abrazar a su hija y Maka no desperdiciaba un instante para hablar con ella y contarle todo sobre todo. Eso ya no era así y ella había aprendido a decir exacto lo que su madre quería oír, a limitarse, a fingir sus sentimientos, a callarlo todo , a tan solo sonreír, asentir y aceptar.

―Te felicito hija. Estoy segura de que serás una gran abogada―Con un movimiento de cabeza agitó su melena color miel hacia atrás, y siguió restregando las esquinas de la cerámica.―Sabes que debes ir tras el éxito. Y para ello debes estudiar, esforzarte y estudiar. Nada más. No distracciones ni tonterías. Estudiar. Y la mejor carrera para ti, es Derecho. Lo sé.―No se volteó en ningún momento para ver a su hija, pero para Maka fue como si la atravesara con sus palabras. Sabía que la había clavado, una vez más, allí donde estaba. Justo en las metas de su madre para ella.

―El éxito está en lo que te hace feliz, mamá―Murmuró Maka, luego de tragar su cuarto o quizá quinto bocado de arroz con pollo, lo suficientemente alto para que su madre lo oyera. Cuando la vio detenerse de limpiar, se arrepintió. Maldijo su pequeño momento de debilidad. Ella había aprendido a guardar todo eso, a guardarse a sí misma. Lo había hecho bien todo el rato, engañando a su madre con su aparente obediencia.

―Esto te hace feliz, Maka.―Esta vez sí volteó, sus ojos azul profundo atornillándose en los suyos, color jade. Si antes la había clavado, ahora sabía que estaba atada, además―¿O no?―Maka se sintió tentada a gritarle que no, que nada de eso era cierto, que ella no podía decidir lo que la hacía feliz así como así, que el no sentirse suficiente sólo porque Spirit, su padre, era un cabrón que la dejó, no significaba que Maka tenía que sentir toda su frustración y su necesidad de perfección. Que no era feliz, ni con la carrera, ni con su madre, ni con la mierda manejable en que se había convertido.

No lo hizo.

En su lugar le sostuvo la mirada. Porque si algo no era, aún si estaba siendo falsa e hipócrita, era ser débil.

―...Sí.―Se miraron un instante más. Cuando su madre sonrió, ella bajó su vista a la comida, una vez más. Su cabello rubio ceniza, recogido en dos coletas, se movió hacia adelante para después ser colocado tras sus orejas nuevamente por las manos humedecidas de su madre. Kami se secó un poco más las palmas en el delantal de cocina viejo que usaba, y le acarició el rostro, distrayéndola del plato frente a ella. Subió su barbilla con su índice, no muy delicadamente pero tampoco con brusquedad. Sus ojos se encontraron.

―Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad Maka?-Azul brillante, jade opaco―Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

 _Lo mejor para ti, querrás decir._

―Por supuesto que lo sé, mamá―Sonrió. Sus ojos no se enteraron―También te quiero―Entonces Kami, satisfecha, le dio un beso en la frente y volvió a centrarse en la encimera enjabonada. Maka volvió a probar bocado y podría jurar que sabía a tierra húmeda, en lugar de guiso y arroz.

* * *

―Está lista.―Soul no se veía del todo entusiasmado cuando le contó que había terminado su canción. Se quitó la liga negra de la cabeza para alborotarse un poco el cabello. Maka pensó que era _sexy_ ; él ya sabía que eso le gustaba a ella. Se la colocó de nuevo, apretando el flequillo blanco hacia atrás―Te la mostraré más tarde. Antes tengo algo más para ti.

―Eh, andamos detallistas hoy, ¿no?―Maka sonrió, algo suspicaz al darse cuenta de que Soul no parecía demasiado emocionado por su composición, pero alegre de todas formas de estar visitándolo tras dos semanas de no verse. La semana de finales nunca era demasiado considerada con ella (o con alguien) pero eso no era algo que le afectara a Soul directamente. Después de todo, sus "finales" consistían en tocar una canción que terminara su presentación en los clubes que frecuentemente lo contrataban como entretenimiento. Él no entendía lo que era la presión de desvelarse estudiando, leyendo, investigando. A Maka a veces -casi siempre- le exasperaba que sólo estuviera por ahí, viviendo de la música sin más, sólo haciendo lo que aparecía al frente de él. Él las llamaba "oportunidades" ella, pérdida de tiempo. Aunque no siempre había sido así para ella.

Se quitó el saco y la bufanda y los tiró en el mueble. Luego siguió a Soul que había desaparecido en la cocina, y se fijó en lo que hacía. Él sabía que ella lo miraba y eso le encantaba, porque ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que parecía comérselo con los ojos. O se hacía la desentendida, tal vez. Continuó sirviendo el chocolate caliente que sabía que ella amaba y fue a la alacena a buscar un paquete, un sirope y el spray de crema.

―Creo que te amo―Dijo Maka sonriente, cuando vio lo que él traía entre manos.―Chocolate caliente con sirope de ¿adivino? Más chocolate, malvaviscos y crema. Sí que sabes consentirme―Ella se acercó a él estirándose sobre el mesón y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Antes de que se retirara, Soul le robó un rápido beso en los labios.

―Tal vez quiero matarte de diabetes, no podrías saberlo―Ella se rió y tomó su taza lista. Él hizo lo mismo, y se sentó frente a ella. La miró mientras bebía, con su cabello suelto como sabía que a él le gustaba, con sus ojos color esmeralda ligeramente entrecerrados y aun así hermosos, brillando como si nada más les pudiera robar el protagonismo. El vapor de la bebida nublaba su rostro, pero de todas formas, él ya lo conocía perfectamente. La miró delicada frente a él, con su piel blanquecina, perfecta como porcelana. La miró con sus manos delicadas sobre la taza, aquellos dedos que tantas veces se habían entrelazado con los suyos, que lo habían acariciado y consolado tantas veces. La miró y supo que la amaba desde siempre y tal vez para siempre. Tuvo miedo de no saber si alguna vez podría detallarla así de nuevo, sabiendo que eran suyos, el uno del otro.

―¿No te gusta el chocolate caliente? Porque si sigues embobado por mí, me temo que lo tomarás como una bebida fría y refrescante, Soul― Ella bromeó, dejando su taza casi vacía sobre la mesa, y apoyando sus brazos sobre la encimera. Él rió también y empezó a beber.

―Creo que moriré contigo de diabetes―Comentó una vez hubo tomado el primer trago. Ella sonrió.

―Bueno, no será tan malo estando juntos, ¿no?―Para ella había sido así siempre, pero esta vez se le oprimió el pecho un poco. No es como que hubiesen estado muy juntos últimamente, y ambos lo sabían―Soul, ¿has hecho algo esta semana?―Cambió el tema, interesándose por él―De trabajo, quiero decir.

―Sí, el lunes estuve en _The Close_ , un especial de indie rock; el miércoles en _The Stage_ , fue bueno ese día, casi no querían que me bajara del escenario. Y anoche estuve en _Spot Night_ y fue increíble. A veces quisiera una banda, pero en esos momentos donde sólo somos mi música y yo, creo que otras personas sobrarían. A menos que fueras tú, cantando a mi lado―A Soul se le iluminaba la cara cada vez que hablaba de presentaciones y música. Eso a Maka le hacía feliz. Antes, le hacía feliz. Antes de empezar a centrarse en su carrera. Antes de enterrar su sueño de acompañarlo en el escenario, como su voz. Antes de obligarse a entender que ser cantante, que ser músico, era una pérdida de tiempo―Me habría gustado que me acompañaras. Es aún mejor cuando estás ahí, lo sabes.

―No puedo, Soul. _Tengo_ que estudiar―Ella le replicó, con repentina frustración―Estoy cursando una carrera Soul, una _profesión_ ―Enfatizó sus últimas palabras casi demasiado. Soul se quedó mirándola, sin más, directo al verde. Ella la sostuvo por un momento, pero al final el rojo ganó cuando desvió la mirada hacia su taza.

―¿Insinúas algo, Maka?―Quizá se había pasado un poco con su tono. Quizás.

―Yo…Yo no…―Soul seguía sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero ella sabía que eso podía ser incluso peor.

―Quizás quieres decirme que la música no es una profesión, ¿es eso? Que es una pérdida de tiempo, que debería enfocarme en algo que importe, ¿no?―Casi se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando Soul soltó aquello. Casi, pero la rabia que la recorrió desde las entrañas nubló su mente. Él no entendía, no sabía nada.

―Sí, tal vez eso era lo que iba a decir, Soul. Tal vez, _sólo_ tal vez, iba a sugerir que aunque seas genial con tu música, hay algo más que eso. Tal vez te iba a decir que quizás deberías interesarte en tener una vida. Algo como un trabajo real, con ingresos reales, con metas reales. Oh, ya sabes, algo que pase de ser un sueño, una fantasía, a parecer algo tangible. Algo que puedas llamar éxito.―Su voz subió unos decibeles. De pronto no estaba cómoda sentada allí donde tenía años sentándose frente a Soul. De pronto, la diabetes ya no era una opción cuando el chocolate caliente se sentía pesado y amargo en su interior. De pronto, Maka ya no sonaba a ella misma. Y quería golpearse por todo lo que había dicho. Su yo real gritaba, lloraba y pataleaba dentro de ella, dentro de su jaula de la cual no permitiría que saliera, porque quien hablaba era alguien más, una extraña que no sabía manejarse, que no sabía qué era real y qué no.

Soul lo sabía.

Y aun así no podía perdonarla sin más, no podía seguir entendiéndola, no podía seguir con esa Maka ajena que se había apoderado del cuerpo de la mujer que amaba.

―¿Según tú, eso es éxito? ¿Llevar la vida que todos llevan? ¿Llevar la vida que _alguien más_ quiere que lleve? Eso no me suena a éxito, Maka. Pensé que eras más inteligente que esto, que sabías que el éxito es cumplir tu pasión, hacer tuya a la vida haciendo lo que te gusta; no fingir que lo que es aparentemente bueno, es lo que te hace feliz. Pero quizá no lo sabes, _Makita_ , o se te ha olvidado―Él había dado en el clavo. Más bien, había enterrado el clavo en su llaga. Y lo odió por eso.

― ¿Y qué sabes tú de felicidad, Soul? ¡No puedes sólo gritarme que no sé de felicidad cuando lo único que has hecho por la tuya es cantar en clubes y bares de mala muerte!―Ahí está, se había pasado. Había cruzado la línea, y era muy tarde para retroceder. Soul se quedó perplejo, sus rubíes como cristales miraban los ojos de ella, iracundos. Y cuando la razón comenzó a volver a ella, de nada servía ya. Él se puso de pie. Ella también, lentamente.

―¿Dónde estás, Maka?―Él lo preguntó con suavidad, pero de esa manera resultaba más frío y cortante que una navaja. Más cruel, más mordaz―Porque creo que no eres ella. ¿Eres Kami, tal vez? ¿Eres otra mujer, acaso? Porque tú, definitivamente, no eres la Maka audaz, alegre, energética, inteligente, feliz, y sobretodo auténtica de la que yo me enamoré.

Y ya está. Si no lo escucharon, lo que sonó fue algo parecido a un bol de porcelana chino que una abuelita en alguna parte del mundo cuidaba como si fuese un bebé, porque era el recuerdo más preciado que tenía de su esposo fallecido en guerra, y que correteaba a sus nietos con el pecho acelerado a punto de infartarse cada vez que pasaban cerca de él; pues ese bol, cayéndose, quebrándose. Algo parecido, pero más triste y doloroso fue lo que sonó. Y no era un bol, era el corazón de Maka.

Lo peor, es que ella lo sabía. Reconocía que no era ella misma, ni siquiera con la persona que más amaba. No se había permitido ser sincera ni siquiera con él, que le había entregado todo de sí. Cuando ella se dispuso a los deseos de su madre para hacerla feliz, convencida de que lo correcto era sencillamente obedecerla porque tal vez Kami sabía de verdad qué era mejor para ella, se había ocultado a sí misma profundamente. Y nadie tenía acceso. Ni siquiera el albino a quien consideraba su alma misma. Y cuando oyó sus palabras, sabía que ya no tenía derecho a él, porque ella misma se lo había arrebatado con lo que había hecho; con lo que había dicho. Ni siquiera intentaría arreglar las cosas, no merecía pedir su lástima, no merecía nada más de su parte. Ella se lo había ganado.

Así que ¿qué más? Terminaría de joderlo todo, para que al menos así, él no tuviera que extrañar nada de ella. Que no supiera que ella también se había roto. Que no sufriera porque ella ya no era su Maka. Se encerró aún más. Después de todos estos años, había encarcelado su verdadero yo y no tendría por qué dejar de fingir ahora.

―Quizás "ser Kami" sea mejor que la estupidez de persona que era antes, Evans. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy feliz, ah? Al menos yo tengo un futuro real. Al menos yo sé qué va a suceder con mi vida. Al menos no soy una vaga que mendiga con su música algo de atención, un poco de aplausos, y quizás con suerte, un dinerillo. ¿Dónde estás, preguntaste? Aquí mismo, frente a ti. Y si no te gusta―Estaba temblando. Con suerte Soul pensaría que era de ira, y no de tristeza, no de estar quebrada, no de querer echarse a llorar y lanzarse frente a él suplicando su perdón y auxilio por lo estúpida que se estaba volviendo.―Entonces puedes irte a joder a ti mismo, porque yo me voy.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Se quedó de piedra. Y sabía que guardaría en su memoria los últimos momentos que había disfrutado con la Maka que amaba, allí sentada frente a él con su chocolate caliente, riéndose, preciosa. Ahora estuvo seguro de que no habría oportunidad de verla así nunca más.

―¿Este es el final?―Soul empezó a reírse con histeria. Maka se preocupó, y angustiada supo que ella también lo había fracturado. Y no se lo perdonaría ni el último de sus días―Y pensar que había creído que eras la mujer de mi vida, ¡¿puedes creerlo?!―Chilló, entre carcajadas secas, pesadas, crueles―Que estaríamos siempre juntos, que lo superaríamos todo juntos, que haríamos de nuestra vida una canción, juntos―Entonces se destornilló de la risa. Ella, inerte frente a él, no podía soportarlo más. Pero lo haría. Soul se quitó unas lagrimillas que oportunamente parecerían causadas por la risa, y no por el grito de su alma―Ah, pero que tú odias la música. Antes la amabas. Antes tu vida era ser cantante. Ah pero antes ya no está, ¿no? Eso has dicho.

―Soul…―Ella pronunció su nombre y él jamás había escuchado esas cuatro letras juntas más heladas y cargadas de dolor como en ese momento. Él esperó algo más, la chispa de esperanza encendiéndose y de pronto apagándose, cuando Maka no supo cómo continuar. ¿Había siquiera forma de continuar tras toda esta escena?

Soul caminó hacia el frente, saliendo de la cocina, pasando a un lado de Maka, sin mirarla. La brusquedad de sus pasos ondeó los cabellos color ceniza. Ella apretó sus ojos que comenzaban a arder. Sorbió su nariz, y fue tras él.

―Ya no sé si quiera si debería darte esto―Él estaba de espaldas. Habló cuando la sintió llegar al salón. Se volteó sin mirarla―Pero después de todo, sigue siendo para ti―Alargó su brazo, con un cd entre sus dedos. En la carátula, una copia de una foto de ellos, juntos. Su foto favorita. Maka tragó. Lo miró a los ojos mientras él hacía lo posible por mirar a ninguna parte. Estiró su propia mano, sus dedos rozando los de él.

Frío. Electricidad.

Y entonces él la retiró, guardándola en su bolsillo. Empezó a masticar sin nada en la boca, solo apretando los dientes y soltándolos, apretando y soltando, apretando…

―Escúpelo, tíralo, quémalo. Qué sé yo. Sólo… No quiero esa mierda. Eso es mi música, después de todo―Su cinismo terminó con una sonrisa que de alegría no compartía ni las letras. Ella dejó de mirarlo. Con la mano libre tomó su abrigo y su bufanda. Lo miró una vez más, memorizando toda su cara. Sus ojos rojos, no sólo por el iris, sino por reprimir las ganas de llorar. Su cabello blanco, hermoso, echado hacia atrás por la liga negra. Sus labios suaves, carnosos, que tanto había amado besar, por los que tanto daría la vida probar una vez más. Su piel tostada, que ella acariciaba como si fuera terciopelo. Sus brazos que siempre la envolvían fuerte, como si la vida se le fuera si no lo hiciera. Y miró también su dolor, calado en sus huesos, emanando por cada poro.

 _…_ _Pareciera que lo mío es memorizarlo todo…_

Ella no olvidaría lo que le había hecho. Ella no se permitiría olvidarlo. No permitiría que dejara de doler. Ella no tenía derecho a lastimarlo. Pero era egoísta, al final, una parte de sí, era egoísta. Sabía que no habría otra oportunidad, nunca más, porque se había encargado de ello. Así que se acercó a él, y alzándose, rozó sus labios. Chocolate y chocolate. Parecía increíble que de labios llenos de dulce, hubiesen surgido todas esas palabras como cuchillas, como una guerra entre ellos. Soul, en su debilidad, acercó sus labios un poco más, porque sabía que no quería dejarla ir, y por un momento, si cerraban sus ojos, era como si todo lo demás no hubiese pasado, como si no existiera un puñal estancado en sus corazones.

Y el momento se fue. Y él se alejó. Y ella lloró.

―Vete.―

Él cerró los ojos. Si la veía, se rompía.

Ella los abrió, y se rompió, como si fuera posible, más.

―Adiós, Soul―Susurró.

―Vete, Maka.―Si alguien se dejara llevar por su voz, parecería rudo y fuerte. Si lo veían, querrían darle un pote de helado, una manta y un peluche, para que llorara todo lo que quisiera. Maka caminó hacia la puerta, sola, como estaría a partir de ahora.

* * *

La luz del mediodía brillaba tanto, entre toda la nieve y el blanco que llenaba la calle, que la encegueció. Soltó una carcajada. Ella estaba fría, oscura, vacía, y el sol se burlaba de ella, pretendiendo calentarlo todo, alumbrarlo todo, llenarlo todo. Entonces corrió, corrió de casa de Soul, y corrió de sí misma. Corrió de la Maka que no era ella, pero que sabía la alcanzaría de todas formas. Corrió, porque la otra opción era caer. Y ella ya no podía caer más profundo.

 **...**

 _Es tan irreal. No tomé precauciones._

 _Vi al tiempo salir por la ventana, intentando, aferrándome sin saber_

 _Se desperdició todo_

 _Para verte partir, mantuve todo en mi interior_

 _Y aunque me esforcé, se derrumbó_

 _Lo que significó para mí_

 _Eventualmente_

 _Será un recuerdo, de un momento en el que..._

 _ **Me esforcé tanto.**_

* * *

 _ **Canción:**_ **In the end. Linkin Park.**

 _Agradezco los reviews del capítulo anterior que fue en realidad un preámbulo (había puesto prólogo, pero esa fue una de las correcciones que me hicieron, gracias :D) aún estaba algo oxidada, así que me puse a releer mis fics anteriores y vi que escribía mejor de lo que había hecho en esa primera parte, así que decidí que esta historia tenía que ser aún mejor, más pulida, más descriptiva, más vivida._

 _Quiero añadir que quizás pueda parecerles OoC (out of character) pero es porque quiero que sea una historia madura, y en lugar de tomar las características más obvias, trato de resaltar el verdadero ser de los personajes, lo que en realidad son profundamente. Mostrar su lado oscuro, pesado, fuerte. Sacar el carácter que tienen; llevarlos a la máxima expresión. Si esperan una historia de Maka-chops o de Soul sangrando por la nariz, esta no es; y no porque esté mal, sino porque quiero que sea algo distinto, algo que puedan leer y perderse en la trama. Espero lograrlo, me esfuerzo en ello. Sin embargo acoto que en su momento, algo de estas características divertidas de los personajes tendrá, pero no es el centro de todo tampoco._

 ** _Aclaratoria:_** _En cada capítulo, algún personaje menciona una canción, ya sea que la compuso, o la escuchó, o alguna cosa. Las letras en cursiva que coloco al principio y (o) al final de todo son de esa canción mencionada_ ** _._**

 _Finalmente, espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia, y que la disfruten sinceramente._

 _ **PD: Me he cambiado el seudónimo; era Lore Kagamine, luego Ruthoro_97 y ahora Srta. Weirdo. Pueden seguirme en Twitter Srta_Weirdo para más amorsh y la cosa (?**_

* * *

 **¿Un review por lo trágico?**


	3. 02: Decisiones y canciones

_**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no me pertenece, tristemente no lo ideé yo, sino Atsushi Ookubo (gracias, Ookubo, gracias :'). De ninguna manera me lucro con esto, mi único beneficio es entrenerme escribiendo :)**_

* * *

 **02\. Decisiones y canciones**

* * *

 _Me acerco a ti_

 _A decirte que lo siento…_

 _No sabes lo encantadora que eres._

 _Tenía que encontrarte, decirte que te necesito_

 _Que te considero clase aparte…_

 _Cuéntame tus secretos y hazme tus preguntas_

 _Volvamos al principio…_

* * *

Estaba de pie sobre el escenario. Los aplausos y vítores de sus compañeros graduandos y todos los familiares allí sentados no se hicieron esperar apenas se oyó por los altavoces su nombre. La norma era esa; pronunciaban el nombre del siguiente en recibir su título profesional y todo el mundo debía aplaudir; simple cuestión de cortesía. Pero ella no se sentía orgullosa en absoluto. De hecho, no sentía nada en realidad, más que vacío. Así era desde hacía algún tiempo.

Maka siguió caminando, la toga quizá demasiado ancha para su cuerpo ondeaba ante su paso firme. Se acercó a las autoridades. La medalla de honor sobre el cuello se sentía pesada más en su mente que en su pecho. Mano izquierda recibe el diploma, mano derecha saluda, sonrisa cortés, felicitaciones y gracias. Todo como se había ensayado. Entonces llegó el momento de la foto y aprovechó para mirar a las únicas tres personas entre toda la gente que realmente le estaban prestando su atención a ella: Su madre, Tsubaki y Ox Ford.

Cuando vio a Kami allí sentada, notó su rostro reluciente y su sonrisa de satisfacción. No felicidad, porque hacía mucho que aquella mujer no sabía qué significaba eso, pero estaba satisfecha con su hija, ahora graduada con honores en Derecho, y eso la hacía sonreír. Era todo lo que Maka podía esperar de ella. Una punzada oprimió su pecho. " _Está bien_ " se dijo, " _Es lo correcto, es lo que tengo que hacer_ ". Sin embargo eso no la calmó.

Luego miró a Ox. Él aplaudía con entusiasmo, orgulloso de ella. Se conocieron al empezar la carrera, y aunque al principio todo inició como una rivalidad por conseguir las mejores notas (más de parte de él que de Maka, a ella le interesaba en lo más mínimo si él la superaba o no, conseguir buenas notas le bastaba); luego floreció una amistad que se mantenía hasta hoy. Él la veía hinchado de orgullo, como si el logro de ella fuese el propio. Su mirada parecía tratar de conectarse con ella, tratando de decirle algo que ella entendía como "Esa es mi Maka, sabía que estabas por encima del resto", pero Óscar en realidad estaba convencido de que él era quien sobresalía del resto, y que, al ser Maka su amiga, ella también lo hacía por descarte. Ella entendía el tipo de persona que era él desde el principio: un tipo "correcto". Pero su forma de serlo distaba de lo que ella valoraba como correcto. Él siempre parecía sentir que ambos eran uno solo, como si sus mentes se comprendieran la una a la otra. Ella no se sentía así en absoluto.

Sin embargo, le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que él sonrió más aún, y entonces ella dejó de mirarlo, para voltear a ver a Tsubaki. Cuando lo hizo, su sonrisa se esfumó, transformándose en ¿vergüenza? No, ella no tenía de qué avergonzarse. ¿O sí?

Baki aplaudía por amabilidad, o eso le pareció a ella. La miraba con aquellos orbes azules, y ella sí que trataba de decirle algo, lo sabía. Quiso ignorarlo, y no lo logró, porque detrás de sus aplausos casi perezosos, su sonrisa cándida y su mirada suave, sabía que todo aquello era pura cortesía. Ella estaba ahí, viéndola graduarse, porque no podía dejar sola a su mejor amiga en un día como aquél, pero estaba en absoluto orgullosa de lo sucedido. No porque no fuera un éxito graduarse de abogada, sino porque sabía que eso no era lo que hacía feliz a Maka. Entonces, sí que había algo por lo que avergonzarse, y era el hecho de encontrarse de pie allí, sonriendo ante todos con un papel en las manos que le decía quien tendría que ser de ahí en más.

—No...—Susurró, arrugando el ceño, distante ya de las miradas de todos, de las autoridades paradas a su lado y de la cámara que tenía en frente.

— ¿Cómo ha dicho?—Preguntó la rectora de la universidad, parada a su lado.

—Eh… No, nada—Maka contestó; otra sonrisa cortés.

—Señorita, mire al frente y sonría por favor—La llamó el fotógrafo. Ella volteó susurrando una disculpa, y cuando lo hizo, su mirada había cambiado. El brillo en sus ojos delataba la decisión que se había colado en ella, y la firmeza que tanto extrañaba en su carácter. No sonrió.

* * *

— ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de revisar el maldito correo?—El fastidio en la voz del peliblanco se hacía notar. De hecho, casi todo el tiempo parecía fastidiado, excepto cuando escuchaba o tocaba música.

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo que lo revise? Ni que fuera tu asunto. Anda, que si fuese el tuyo lo entendería—Contestó Black Star de vuelta. Era la sexta vez que actualizaba el correo en una hora, y no tenía nada nuevo.

—No entiendo qué tanto esperas recibir, de verdad. ¿Tu boletín de la revista Ok Chicas?—Soul se burló mientras afinaba su guitarra, sentado en el ancho sofá blanco de la sala. La habitación donde se encontraban era reducida, pero acogedora. Aunque aún con todo el tiempo que llevaban allí, todavía no se sentía como un hogar.

—Muy gracioso. ¿Sabes que las personas se van al infierno cuando se burlan de dios? —Cuestionó Black Star, engrandeciéndose.

— En ese caso me pregunto qué le hará el Dios real a quienes juegan a ser él— Se burló Soul en respuesta.

—¿Estás en tus días Soul? ¿Quieres una compresa de agua caliente, mi vidita?— Black se burló de la actitud de su amigo y sonrió ante su propio comentario— De todas formas, no es tu problema lo que esté esperando, _Soulecito_.— Al peliazul le gustaba ponerle ese mote a Soul, como si fuese un niño. A éste realmente le daba igual.

—Sí, claro, y de paso me compras chocolates, amorcito—bufó el albino. Había terminado de afinar la guitarra y empezaba a marcar algunos acordes al azar. Black Star sonrió en respuesta y miró una vez más la pantalla de su ordenador.

—Ah, me cansé —El peliazul se estiró en su asiento, echando su silla para atrás. Luego se recompuso hacia el frente y se levantó casi de un brinco. Iré a comprar algo de beber por ahí, y perderme un rato. ¿Vienes?

—Nah, me quedaré a ver si se me ocurre alguna canción—Soul se escaqueó de salir, como casi siempre, pero la excusa no convenció a ninguno. Él llevaba años sin componer. Unos cuatro, más o menos. Black no dijo nada al respecto—Si puedes consígueme unos cigarrillos. Cualquier marca sirve.

—Bien. Te traeré tu mierdecilla—El muchacho cogió su suéter con capucha y se lo colocó mientras caminaba—Mira que caer en ese vicio, hay que ver—Murmuró. Soul hizo como que no lo escuchara.

Cuando su amigo salió del apartamento que compartían, Soul estiró los brazos y se tronó los dedos. Luego comenzó a marcar acordes al azar, y cuando creyó que al fin conseguía algo distinto, se dio cuenta de que estaba tocando la misma canción otra vez, la última que había compuesto, poco después de que él y Maka…

— ¿Diga?—Soul contestó el teléfono casi de inmediato, entre sorprendido de que lo estuviesen llamando y agradecido de que lo hubiesen sacado de sus cavilaciones antes de empezar a ahondar en recuerdos.

—Podrías ser más cariñoso—Soul no respondió cuando reconoció la voz y se contuvo de rodar los ojos.

—No veo por qué debería serlo —Se dio cuenta de que quizás había sido demasiado cortante con ella…y de todas formas no le importó.

—Odioso—Contestó ella sin inmutarse, como si el que la tratara mal fuese algo adorable— ¿Te veré hoy?

—No, Jackie, estoy ocupado—Resolvió él sin más explicaciones. No tenía por qué dárselas de todas formas.

—Ya, claro.—La chica no estaba convencida, pero sabía que no ganaría nada con seguir presionando—Pero sí que te veré pronto—ella rió y Soul casi quiso apartar el teléfono de su oreja al escucharla.

—Como quieras, cariño—Añadió lo último como por obligación, si bien no la quería cerca todo el tiempo, para él era necesario que estuviera allí. No ella, en realidad, cualquiera habría servido para él, pero al menos Jacqueline no cuestionaba nada, no exigía nada y siempre se quedaba allí, insistente. Como si esperara el milagro de que él se diera cuenta de que ella era la que tenía que estar a su lado. Él sabía que no pasaría, pero nada pasaba si no se lo decía. No era que le importara, tampoco.

—Te quiero—dijo ella, y colgó. Por supuesto que no esperaría que él respondiera, ella era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que no lo haría. También lo suficientemente boba para seguir con él aun así.

 _¿En qué me he convertido…_?

A veces Soul se sentía culpable por jugar con las chicas así. Sin embargo nunca lo suficiente como para hacer algo al respecto. De todas formas, era lo que ellas querían. Estar con él, un guitarrista de una pequeña banda que se estaba haciendo camino. Era como la moda del momento, todas querían a un músico. Además no se consideraba a sí mismo guapo, pero parecía encantar a las chicas aun así, por lo que si ellas no se alejaban de él, no era su responsabilidad; él no había prometido nada y ellas se habían ilusionado solas. Si ellas no se valoraban y se le regalaban, pues él no tenía culpa alguna. No era como que las buscara a propósito. Sin embargo, Jackie había sido distinta al resto hasta ahora. No en una forma especial, sino en una manera en que lo hacía todo más sencillo. Ella entendía que entre ellos no había compromisos y estaba bien con ello; aunque había momentos como ese en el que ella intentaba ser más romántica, pero se daba cuenta pronto de que no conseguiría nada.

Estamos bien así, juntos, se dijo. Eran lo que ambos merecían. Él era un cabrón y ella una fanática de los cabrones. Y entonces volvió a su guitarra una vez más.

* * *

A Black no le gustaba hablar de sus sentimientos, jamás. Y viviendo con un hombre, si bien era su mejor amigo, menos que menos lo haría. Claro que Soul sabía cómo se sentía respecto a Tsubaki aun después de todo este tiempo; sabía lo mucho que la extrañaba y que no la había olvidado, pero pasaba de hablarle de ello, de modo que su mejor amigo no sabía que Bakiy él mantenían el contacto como amigos, vía correo electrónico.

Para él estaba bien. Estaba lejos de ella, en otro estado, acompañando a Soul, así que era su forma de mantenerse en contacto. Y era mejor que nada, de todas formas.

Cuando esa tarde hacía cuatro años ella lo llamó para agradecerle su regalo, él estaba feliz. No sólo porque lo había visto y le había gustado, sino porque no había borrado su número. Ella no lo había borrado de su vida aun si quería hacerlo. Y eso le hinchó el orgullo.

 _—Aún me tienes registrado, Baki.—Ella no respondió, pero él sabía que se había sonrojado.—Yo tampoco te eliminé, no podría hacerlo. No quería—Se sinceró él._

 _—Sólo te llamé para agradecerte, Black Star. No tenías que tomarte la molestia, de verdad—Tsubaki evadió su comentario, queriendo sonar cortante. Pero ella era demasiado amable, demasiado noble para ello._

 _—Baki, no es molestia. Lo vi y supe que tenía que dártelo—Black hablaba en voz baja, sentado en el suelo de su habitación, recostando su espalda y su cabeza en el sofá—Oye, tengo una propuesta para ti. ¿Me escucharías?_

 _—... ¿De qué se trata?—Ella dudó unos momentos, pero al final su curiosidad pudo más._

 _— ¿Serías mi amiga? Por favor. Sólo eso te pido. ¿Lo harías?—Black Star conocía demasiado bien a su ahora exnovia, a pesar de no haber hecho lo suficiente por ella en su momento. Sabía que ella no se negaría, estaba convencido._

 _—Yo… Realmente yo no…—Ella dudaba, no porque no quisiera, sino porque iba en contra de todo lo que había decidido. Si él estaba de nuevo en su vida, no sabía si podría resistirse a él._

 _—Por favor, Tsubaki. Prometo que sólo es eso. Amigos ¿está bien?—Se la estaba jugando con esa promesa, porque lo cierto es que en el fondo esperaba que eso en algún momento pasara de la amistad. Pero tenía que convencerla de al menos eso. Y si ella no quería ser nada más aún si él lo intentara, lo respetaría y se conformaría. Pero la necesitaba en su vida._

 _—Amigos. Está bien. Como amigos, Black Star. Solo amigos. —Ella quiso reafirmarlo porque era importante que él entendiera que era sólo eso. Si por asomo él intentaba algo más, no estaba segura de poder rechazarlo._

 _— ¡Genial! Y lo primero que tengo que contarte como amigo, es que soy el hombre con la amiga más hermosa del planeta. Estoy bendecido—Él se lo dijo y antes de que pudiera responder, se despidió—Te escribiré, amiga. Descansa bien. Yo lo haré—Y cuando la escuchó contener la respiración, sonrió y colgó antes de que ella pudiera arrepentirse de su trato._

Desde aquello habían pasado 4 años, y él seguía a la espera. Después de acompañar a Soul tras su decisión de irse del pueblo a buscar su camino en la música (alejarse de Maka lo más posible, así lo llamaba el peliazul) Black Star sabía que no podía dejarlo solo. Entonces se despidió de Tsubaki y prometieron escribirse siempre. No se habían visto más desde aquél día, aunque tenían la costumbre de mandarse fotos. Y él era feliz así, solo con estar con ella de esa manera. Aunque en algún momento tendría que dar otro paso, porque Baki como solo su amiga no era lo que él quería. Ellos eran el uno para el otro, y tendría que convencerla de ello. Otra vez.

 _Black Star,, estás perdido._

* * *

Cuando todos los alumnos salieron del auditorio, el bullicio se apoderó del lugar. Aquí y allá los padres abrazaban a sus hijos, unos llorando y otros riendo. Los profesores se felicitaban entre sí y saludaban a alguno que otro muchacho con sus familiares.

Maka encontró con la vista a Kami y a su amiga. Ambas le sonrieron cuando la vieron llegar.

—Maka, te ves espléndida—dijo su madre—es un orgullo ver este momento, de verdad—Ella casi se pone a chillar y la abrazó. Maka correspondió su abrazo, y una punzada de culpabilidad la recorrió. Sin embargo, ella ya no se dejaba aplastar por eso, no más.

—Mamá, tenemos que hablar, ¿está bien?—Eso no era lo que Kami esperaba, sin embargo asintió y volvió a abrazarla. Luego se giró a la pelinegra a su lado.

—Tsubaki, linda, felicita a Maka, que no te he dejado—Rió, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. La muchacha le sonrió en respuesta, y se dirigió a Maka para abrazarla. La rubia ceniza la abrazó con fuerza.

—Tsubaki. No seré abogada—Susurró sin rodeos—Necesito que hablemos.

—Maka… ¿Estás…? No, no preguntaré si estás segura. Fingir que no me agrada la idea no sería lo correcto. Te ayudaré. —La pelinegra la abrazó con más fuerza, esta vez sinceramente alegre por su amiga.

—Iré a tu casa esta noche. Es probable que no tenga a donde ir después, de todas formas—El abrazo duró quizás más de lo esperado, pero Kami no sospechó de ello, de todos modos eran mejores amigas. Aun así ambas sonrieron, y cuando se separaron Tsubaki hizo como si continuara felicitándola. Entonces apareció Ox

— ¡Eh! ¡Maka!—Corrió alegre hacia ella. No le dio un abrazo, sino que pasó su brazo por los hombros y la apretó hacia sí—Felicidades, cabezota—Entonces se separó de ella. Miró a las mujeres que acompañaban a su amiga, las saludó con cortesía y volvió su atención a Maka una vez más— ¿Crees que podemos hablar?

¿Se había sonrojado Ox cuando dijo eso? No, claro que no.

—Claro, ¿qué pasa?—contestó ella, intentando concentrarse en él aunque su mente estaba en otro lado.

—Aquí no. Algo más...Privado. A los bancos del parque de allá —señaló —. Vamos. —Él caminó delante de ella, y Maka lo siguió, empezando a sentirse incómoda. Cuando llegaron al banco, le pidió que se sentara. Ella lo hizo, pero él se quedó de pie.

—Maka, esto es algo difícil de decir, pero…—Empezó él.

 _Oh no._

—Lo cierto es que desde hace tiempo yo…

 _No, por favor no._

—Bueno, eh… Disculpa que balbucee, normalmente no soy así, lo sabes.

 _Ox Ford, detente, no._

—Maka, mira, tú me gust…—

—Lo siento—Ox no había ni terminado de pronunciar sus palabras cuando ella lo cortó, levantándose. Maka lo miraba a los ojos, y el pequeño gusanillo de culpa se removía, pero su firmeza era más fuerte. Ella no iba a fingir ser amable, ni agradable solo por no hacerlo sentir mal. La Maka real que él no conocía era directa. Y era hora de dejarla salir una vez más—Lo siento Ox, eres mi amigo y no quiero hacerte esto, pero no me gustas. Y yo, yo no te gusto.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Maka? ¿Cómo puedes solo afirmar que no me gustas, así sin más? —el chico estaba dolido sí, pero sobretodo molesto por no sentir que ella lo tomara en serio— Me estoy confesando directamente, ¿y tú sueltas que no me gustas?

Si Ox la conociera en realidad, estaría decepcionado. Lo cierto es que a él le importaba la Maka que conocía, no la real. Ella nunca se mostró ante él. Para Ox Ford, Maka era su amiga amable e ingeniosa, que como él amaba estudiar, sacar buenas notas, buscar la excelencia, el éxito profesional… Pero en realidad ella no es así. Esa es la Maka inventada, la que aprendió a ser delante de los demás. Y cuando ella ve el brillo en sus ojos, siente vergüenza porque no cree que él tuviese el mismo cariño y respeto por ella si supiera cómo es en realidad. Simple, rebelde, y un tipo de correcta que él no conoce. El tipo que puede actuar impulsivamente sólo por denunciar una injusticia, por defender lo que sabe que está bien. Él, en cambio, es el tipo de correcto que siente que darle el asiento a una anciana es suficiente buena acción al día. El tipo de correcto que no se comporta indebidamente, pero que no se preocupa si alguien sí lo hace, que si no le afecta directamente, no interfiere porque le basta no ser quien cometa el error. El que peca por omisión pero no lo acepta. El tipo que no es ni frío ni caliente, sino tibio. El tipo de correcto que ella odia, y que ha pretendido ser también.

Pero ya no más.

—No te gusto en realidad, Ox. Te gusta lo que crees que soy, lo que he mostrado ser todo este tiempo—Él estaba perplejo—pero lo cierto es que no me conoces en absoluto. Esto es una sombra de quien soy en realidad. La verdad es que ni siquiera te llevarías bien conmigo si me conocieras—Entonces ella sonrió. Para él fue una sonrisa cínica, para ella, su primera sonrisa sincera en mucho tiempo—Te tengo mucho aprecio, de verdad… Pero yo ya no puedo seguir fingiendo que soy una Maka que no soy. Mira, tú y yo no somos nada parecidos en realidad. ¿Y si yo te dijera que me apasiona la música indie y el rock? O que me gusta andar con el cabello suelto y alborotado, que prefiero los shorts de jean y las camisetas antes que estos trajes incómodos y el cabello en moño; que los tatuajes no me parecen mala idea, que me gusta dormir tarde, que ver una película no me parece una pérdida de tiempo y que amo otro tipo de libros, no sólo los de leyes. Que me gusta ver la ciudad en las noches y amo las acampadas. Que todo lo que me apasiona es la música. De hecho, creo que me odiarías si te dijera que en realidad no me gusta Derecho, y que mi sueño es ser cantante. —Maka volvió a sonreír. Finalmente estaba siendo sincera en algo. Ox por su parte estaba perplejo, fruncía el ceño ante ella y no entendía quién le estaba hablando. Cualquier atisbo de la conexión que creía que tenían desapareció tras sus palabras.

—Yo… Esas cosas…—Ox prácticamente balbuceaba, confuso—No entiendo, Maka. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué de repente hablas así?

—Porque estoy cansada. Porque ya cumplí con lo que mi madre quería de mi, y es hora de cumplir con lo que yo quiero de mí. Y así soy, así como me he descrito antes, Ox. Y no soy para ti, ni tú para mí.

—Pues sí, Maka. Esas cosas no las comparto, ciertamente—admitió al final.—Pero eso no quiere decir que no me gustes. Podemos intentarlo. Podemos conocernos bien. Puedo conocerte Maka, quiero hacerlo.

—Ox…—Maka no esperaba esa respuesta de él. Habría preferido que solo se rindiera o quizás que la odiara. Miró sus zapatillas y luego alzó sus ojos, enfrentándolo nuevamente—Nos hemos llevado bien este tiempo, Ox. Y prefiero que siga así… Yo no estaré en esta ciudad mucho tiempo más. Lo siento pero mis planes han cambiado y no puedo... No puedo darte la oportunidad que mereces…—Ox no tenía ninguna expresión reconocible en su cara. Estaba perplejo. —Gracias por ser mi amigo, y espero me sigas considerando la tuya.— Él no sonrió, sólo asintió. Tendió su mano y ella la aceptó, dudosa de si debía abrazarlo o no. No lo hizo.

Entonces se fue, dejando al muchacho con las gafas descolocadas y las manos tendidas a los costados. Pero ella estaba justo donde quería estar, a pesar de no estar en ningún sitio en realidad.

* * *

— ¡Soul! ¡Soulecito! ¿Dónde está el bebecito precioso de papá?—El grito burlón de Black Star despertó al peliblanco en su habitación. Se había acostado rato después de la llamada de Jacqueline, cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría componer nada; algo que de todas formas sabía.

— ¿Qué quieres? Joder, ¿tienes que hacer tanto ruido?—Gritó desde la habitación. El dolor de cabeza punzante hacía que los gritos de Black Star sonaran el doble de estridentes. Soul, se sentó en la cama y se talló los ojos. Tomó la camisa blanca que había lanzado sobre su silla antes y salió de la habitación.

—No seas quejica. He traído comida china, y refresco. Ah, y tus cigarros, ten—El peliazul lanzó la cajeta de cigarros en manos de su amigo, tomó uno de los recipientes de arroz chino y comenzó a llenarlo con el resto de comida que había traído; costillas, chop suey y las bolitas de pollo.—No hace falta que me lo agradezcas.

—Entonces no lo haré—rió el otro— ¿Qué hiciste por ahí?—Soul repitió la acción de su amigo y comenzó a servir su comida. El otro rellenó dos vasos de refresco de cola hasta el tope, tomó el suyo junto con su envase extra grande de comida, y se dirigió al sillón.

—Vagar por ahí. Pensé en ver a Kid pero supuse que estaría ocupado porque no contestó mi llamada. De resto nada —Black se sacó los zapatos y subió los pies a la mesilla, al lado de su bebida. Comenzó a comer mientras con la otra mano utilizaba el mando del televisor para cambiar los canales.

—Si lo llamas a las 8, siempre contesta. Eh, déjalo ahí—Soul se sentó al lado de su amigo y se acomodó, al tiempo que este dejaba en la televisión una serie sobre fantasía y época medieval.—¿Y por qué estuviste tanto tiempo afuera? Es de noche ya, ni me di cuenta de que dormí toda la tarde.

—Quería pensar.—Contestó simplemente. Soul lo miró, extrañado de su seriedad. ¿En qué querría pensar Black Star? Se cuestionó. Incluso no creyó que su compañero tuviese muchos de esos momentos, pero se abstuvo de burlarse en voz alta al darse cuenta de que Black parecía estar concentrado en cómo le cortaban la cabeza a un jinete. No le dio mayor importancia—Además tú andabas de un humor de perros, que lo sepas.

—Siempre ando de un humor de perros, ¿ahora te das cuenta?—Bufó el albino, concentrándose en su comida. El otro rió, y tras eso no conversaron más durante un rato. Una vez que terminaron de comer, Soul se quedó viendo aquella serie que era al parecer un maratón. Black se levantó, estirándose.

—Iré a bañarme, viejo. Creo que apesto—Black Star comenzó a sacarse la camisa en dirección al baño.

—No solo lo creas, puedes estar seguro de eso—respondió el otro cuando su amigo ya iba a medio camino. El peliazul sólo rio antes de entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta.

Minutos más tarde, el teléfono de Black sonó. Soul aprovechó los comerciales para tomar los platos y vasos de la mesa y llevarlos a la cocina para lavar más tarde. Vio el teléfono del peliazul en la encimera, cuya luz led estaba iluminando.

—Eh, Black, te ha llegado un…—Soul se cortó al momento, cuando vio lo que había en la pantalla. Era un mensaje de Whatsapp, y el nombre lo impresionó. Sin pensarlo realmente, desbloqueó el teléfono deslizando el pulgar, y lo abrió. Entonces se sorprendió de verdad.

— ¿Qué pasó, Soul?—Black salía del baño, secándose el cabello con una toalla, cuando vio al albino de pie, mirando el teléfono como si estuviera a punto de perder la cabeza.

—Black Star…—Lo llamó. El muchacho no dijo nada—Sigues en contacto con Tsubaki, me alegra—Soul volteó y sonrió. Entonces el peliazul se sintió más calmado.

—Sí bueno, decidimos ser amigos. No te había dicho nada porque…—Los ojos rojos de Soul brillaban como si quisieran empujar las lágrimas hacía afuera. Ninguna salió — ¿Qué coño te pasa, tío? ¿Vas a llorar porque me escribo con Baki? No sabía que fueses tan celoso de mí, sabes que igual soy tuyo, Soulecito—Bromeó el muchacho; inseguro de cómo reaccionar, decidió acercarse a él. Pensó que tal vez le incomodaría lo de Tsubaki o quizá se molestaría, pero no entendía la expresión del chico frente a él. Soul solo colocó el teléfono en manos de Black Star y sin responder, se retiró de la cocina.

Entonces fue cuando el peliazul revisó el mensaje de Tsubaki, y entonces entendió lo que había descolocado al albino.

 _"¡Hola, Black! No te he podido escribir porque he estado con Maka todo el día, y no tenía datos ni me quedaban mensajes. ¡Hoy ha sido su graduación! Salimos hoy celebrar y estoy llegando a casa ahora. Espero tú también la hayas pasado bien._ "

Debajo del mensaje, Baki había anexado una foto. En ella, la pelinegra sonreía alegre, su cabello largo y liso estaba suelto, algo inusual pero sin duda la hacía lucir hermosa. Usaba un vestido de cóctel verde jade de tirantes y falda suelta que resaltaba sus atributos. A su lado, una muchacha de cabello color rubio cenizo la abrazaba sonriente, completamente feliz. Sus grandes ojos color jade miraban directamente a la cámara, y el cabello lo llevaba en un moño alborotado, dejando caer algunos mechones. El vestido azul acentuaba su delgada cintura, y la falda se ondulaba justo sobre sus rodillas. Para él, Tsubaki lucía hermosa, perfecta. Para Soul, Maka también. Y eso era un problema Sobre todo tras 4 años de no saber absolutamente nada de ella.

—Joder. Qué coñazo, tío.

* * *

Ella decía que sus ojos eran extraños. Que eran demasiado oscuros para ser un lindo verde, que habría preferido cualquier otro color. Maka no tenía los ojos azules de su padre, lo único bueno que él tenía, según ella. Era lo único que le habría gustado tener, y sin embargo, no había sido así. Tenía que conformarse con ese verde oscuro que no le terminaba de gustar. Pero a Soul le encantaron desde que posó los suyos sobre los de ella. Le parecieron poco comunes, pero más allá de eso, tenían un brillo inusual. Había sido una conexión inmediata; y aunque eran muy jóvenes, estaba claro que se sentía atraído y desde entonces no había parado de pensar en ella.

Por eso ver sus ojos ahora después de tanto tiempo, aunque fuese en una imagen, había sido demasiado para él. Quería creer que su corazón no se había detenido para retomar su marcha a la velocidad de un tren bala. Quería pensar que había sido indiferente ante la visión de la muchacha en aquél vestido azul que la hacía lucir tan angelical. Que su cuello, sus hombros y sus brazos, descubiertos de su largo cabello amarrado en un moño, no habían hecho que sus manos cosquillearan, como si supieran que habían tocado esa piel delicada.

Pero no podía negar nada de eso.

Había estado desde entonces encerrado en su habitación. Caminando de un lado a otro, intentando no pensar en ella, en todos los momentos juntos, en cómo la conoció, en cómo lo enamoró, en cómo había sido el hombre más feliz… y en cómo de pronto, ya no lo era. Ya no era nada más juntos. Compartían el pasado, pero no su futuro.

Nunca más.

Entonces ¿por qué había revuelto su cama, lanzado todo de su escritorio al suelo y golpeado la pared una y otra vez? Había incluso esperado que Black apareciera, intentando calmarlo. Se había imaginado peleando con él solo por estar ahí, solo por desahogarse. Pero su amigo no hizo acto de presencia en ningún momento; siquiera llamó a la puerta. Y se lo agradecía, en el fondo. Black Star comprendía lo que pasaba sin que él se lo dijera, y aun así hacía del tonto al respecto, fingiendo que no sabía que Soul estaba roto. Solo estaba allí, acompañándolo en todo, entendiendo su dolor en silencio, tal como lo necesitaba. Nadie como él podía haberse ido de su pequeño pueblo y comenzar una nueva vida en Death City solo porque su amigo lo necesitaba. Incluso dejó a la mujer que era el amor de su vida, y pospuso su intento de reconquistarla, por no dejarlo a él a la deriva. Black Star estaba allí, sin palabras ni protocolos sin sentidos. Estaba con el alma, como solo un amigo, un hermano podía estar.

Soul golpeó por última vez aquella pared, sin causar ningún daño en ella, más que en su propia mano ya magullada. Sus piernas no quisieron soportar más su peso, así que se dejó caer en el suelo. No había llorado, ni una lágrima. No se lo permitiría. Ya consideraba demasiado patético el estar tan alterado, el haber perdido su balance por una simple foto, cuando ya habían pasado al menos cuatro años. Él tenía ya 23 y ella estaba por cumplirlos. ¿No eran ya adultos? No tenía sentido seguir mortificándose por sentimientos de niños de 19, que ya deberían estar enterrados. Entonces lo decidió. Él tenía que dejarla ir. Tenía que hacerlo.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala, en busca de su instrumento que seguía en el sillón donde había estado tocando en la tarde. Al asegurarse de que Black Star no estaba allí y que seguramente estaría en su habitación para no interponerse, a sabiendas de que querría desahogarse (era lo mejor de esa amistad. Soul no le había admitido a Black que extrañaba a Maka ni una vez, pero él lo sabía y sin embargo hacía como si nada) tomó la guitarray, acariciándola como su vieja amante, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquella melodía que había evitado tocar desde que la compuso, ese día de invierno de hace 4 años y medio. La misma que no quiso tocar esa misma tarde, temeroso de recordarla a ella.

Sus dedos recorrían los trastes y las cuerdas con delicadeza y de la misma forma comenzó a cantar, dejando que su voz se deslizara por las notas, suavemente pero cargadas de sentimiento.

 _Nadie dijo que sería fácil…_

—Viejo…—La voz de Black Star se hizo presente luego de que terminara aquella canción. Dejó que Soul meditara unos minutos, antes de intervenir. Había salido de su habitación cuando reconoció lo que su amigo estaba tocando, y supo que luego sí necesitaría alguien con quien hablar.

—Black Star…—Soul se volteó. Sus ojos enrojecidos no parecían querer dejar ir las lágrimas que se agolpaban en su rostro. —Jackie es agradable, ¿no?

—¿Qué? ¿Jacqueline? Soul, ¿estás bien? —En absoluto era lo que el peliazul esperaba oír, algo tan fuera de contexto. Además dudaba que ese fuera el nombre que lo había tenido descontrolado toda la tarde.

La expresión del albino cambió, ahora era mucho más dura y firme. Ya no había rastro de lágrima alguna, aunque sus ojos seguían enrojecidos.

—La dejaré ir, Black. No puedo…no voy a seguir anclado atrás —sentenció. Black descruzó sus brazos y se acercó al mueble, sentándose frente a Soul. —Es la última vez que le dedico una canción. Es la última vez que relacionaré algo con ella.

—Soul… —Black no tenía idea de qué decirle a su amigo, o cómo ayudarlo. Sabía que intentaba hacer lo mejor para sí, pero seguía odiando la idea de que dos personas que habían demostrado quererse tanto, siguiesen separados.

—La dejaré ir, Black. Y no pienso dejarla volver.

* * *

Tras lavar su cabello y hacer todo lo posible por desenredarlo, una labor que se le hacía eterna al estar tan excesivamente largo, se vistió con su pijama más fresca y salió de su habitación. Era noche de su serie favorita, así que ya tenía lista la jarra de té frío y su caja de cereal de bolitas de chocolate en la mesa, esperando por ella. Revisó su teléfono y se extrañó de no haber visto el mensaje respuesta de Black; seguramente había llegado cuando ella estaba en el baño.

 _"Hola Baki, no te preocupes. Debo decirte que estás realmente hermosa (eso es porque lo eres, pero definitivamente luces aún más preciosa en ese vestido). Maka también se ve bien, mándale mis felicitaciones. Soul ya sabe que nos hablamos… vio esta conversación sin querer y pues, también la foto. No sé cómo esté Maka a estas alturas con respecto a Soul, pero él… A él aún le afecta mucho, ¿sabes? Él realmente la amaba. Creo que aún lo hace… Ojalá no se hubiese enterado así de esto."_

—No es el único…—Tsubaki sabía que aunque Maka no le dijera nada, siendo tan necia y terca, estaba aún destrozada por dentro. Estaba segura de que extrañaba a Soul cada día, y que lo seguía amando aun ahora. Tenía la esperanza de que algún día ellos pudieran volver a ser los que conocía, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, más dudaba de que pudiera ser así.

Seguía pensando en su amiga cuando escuchó el timbre de su apartamento sonar. Esa noche estaba sola, porque su madre había ido a visitar a su hermano mayor hacía unos días, así que le extrañó tener visitas a esa hora. Se acercó a la puerta, insegura de si abrir o no.

—Baki… Soy yo… —Tan pronto escuchó su voz, se lanzó a la puerta a abrirle, impresionada porque apareciera tan tarde en la noche, el día de su graduación.

—¡Maka! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en casa? Y oh Dios, estás empapada. ¿Qué te ha pasado? —Apresurándola para que entrara, cerró la puerta y se dispuso a ayudarla con su bolso y abrigo. —Iré en busca de una toalla; ¿ha estado lloviendo esta noche?

—Tsubaki… —Maka la llamó, allí de pie en la sala parecía tan pequeña.—Te dije que seguro necesitaría casa esta noche—intentó reír, pero no funcionó— Peleé con mamá. Yo… me fui de casa. —Tsubaki la miró, y entonces reparó en sus ojos brillosos, a punto de llorar. No había reparado en ello antes, pero seguía usando el mismo vestido de su acto de grado, ahora goteando sobre el suelo. El moño que lucía durante la mañana ahora había desaparecido, permitiendo que su largo cabello cayera como cascada por su espalda, pesado por lo húmedo.

—Maka… ¿Qué sucedió?—Tsubaki se volvió hacia ella una vez más, y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia, la invitó a sentarse en el mueble. Maka tardó varios segundos en hablar, con la mirada perdida. Entonces giró hacia la morena, y su mirada recobró la misma firmeza con la que la había escuchado hablar esa mañana.

—Está decidido. Me voy a Death City. Y tú vienes conmigo.

* * *

 _..._

 _Nadie dijo que sería fácil_

 _Es una lástima para nosotros separarnos_

 _Nadie dijo que sería fácil_

 _Nadie dijo que sería así de difícil_

 ** _Llévame de nuevo al principio…_**

 _ **(The scientist, Coldplay)**_

* * *

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _ **En caso de amistad, Srta_Weirdo en twitter**_


End file.
